Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin
by Shion Amamiya
Summary: As the title says: Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin. Poetry again. And sorta a sequel to What Kuroko thought after Middle School.
1. Hyuuga

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Short hair. Glasses.

Jersey No. 4.

Captain Hyuuga-san.

"_Uhm, excuse me? I am Kuroko."_

_}i{_

He supports us mentally.

Shooting guard.

His clutch time is scary.

"_Listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you."_

___}i{_

Seirin's pillar of support.

He makes all his shots

He's amazing.

"_Once it starts going in, it won't stop."_

___}i{_

He has fun playing.

He's reliable.

Different than him.

"_Hyuuga-kun will take care of the rest."_

___}i{_

He's Seirin's captain.

We have the same goal.

He keeps his promises.

_"We'll be No. 1 in Japan!"_

* * *

Hope you like it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	2. Kiyoshi

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Messy hair. Smile.

Jersey No. 7.

Uncrowned General Kiyoshi-san

"_He's one of them. "Iron Heart" Kiyoshi Teppei."_

_}i{_

He makes us feel secure.

Position: Center.

He is selfless. He protects us.

_"To protect everyone. That's why I came back!"_

_}i{_

Seirin's pillar of support.

He will defend our hoop.

Right of Postponement.

"_As a Center he is simply strong."_

_}i{_

He's amazing.

He is reliable.

Different than him.

"_If that person is here, I can't think of losing!"_

_}i{_

Never giving up.

He loves to play.

He has fun playing.

_"Let's go have fu~n!"_

* * *

Hope you like it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	3. Izuki

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Black hair. Eagle eyes.

Jersey No. 5.

Pun-making Izuki-san.

_"Izuki, go and die!"_

_}i{_

Orthodox playing style.

Point Guard.

He lacks sense of humour.

"_Subbed like a sandwich."_

_}i{_

Seirin's key player.

He guides our game.

He's a different type of PG.

"_He isn't good at everything, but he has his own special skill."_

_}i{_

He's been playing longer than I am.

Since 2nd Grade.

He knows himself well.

"_I'm clumsy, so I have to practice more often to learn one technique than others."_

_}i{_

He has fun playing.

He's put more in it than any of us.

He is determined.

"_That's why I've just got to practice as many times as needed!"_

* * *

Hope you like it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	4. Tsuchida

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Squinted eyes. Short hair.

Jersey No. 9

Rebound-getting Tsuchida-san.

"_Tsuchida-kun is good at getting rebounds."_

_}i{_

He supports us from the bench.

Seirin's substitute Power Forward.

He makes up for Koganei-senpai's misses.

_"Enough already! How can you miss two free shots!?"_

_}i{_

He isn't a special player.

Only started to play in High School.

Still, he's amazing.

"_He isn't good at everything, but he has his own special skill."_

_}i{_

He seems to be good friends with Koganei-senpai.

Same with Mitobe-senpai.

They support us.

_"Seirin, FIGHT! Seirin, GO!"_

_}i{_

He has fun playing.

He is proud to be a player.

He wants to win.

"_This is just the senpais' will."_

* * *

Hope you like it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	5. Koganei

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Messy hair. Cat-like grin.

Jersey No. 6.

Anywhere-shooter Koganei-san.

"_He can do anything, yet isn't a master of anything."_

_}i{_

He supports us from the bench.

Our substitute Small Forward.

He can shoot from everywhere.

"_But his accuracy is only so-so."_

_}i{_

He is not an outstanding player.

Only started to play in High School.

Even so, he's amazing.

"_He isn't good at everything, but he has his own special skill."_

_}i{_

He seems to be good friends with Mitobe-senpai.

And with Tsuchida-senpai.

They support us.

_"Seirin, FIGHT! Seirin, GO!"_

_}i{_

He is reckless.

He has fun playing.

He is reliable.

_"Leave it to us. We'll beat Seiho!"_

* * *

Hope you like it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	6. Mitobe

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Messy black hair. Small smile.

Jersey No. 8.

Hook-Shooter Mitobe-san.

"_The man whose voice has never been heard."_

_}i{_

He supports us in his own way.

The Silent Center.

His hook-shots are great.

_"Woah, he made it in!"_

_}i{_

He seems to be good friends with Tsuchida -senpai.

And also with Koganei-senpai.

He is full of surprises.

_"Seriously? He can dunk!?"_

_}i{_

He isn't some genius.

Like that guy is.

He is just a player who has fun.

"_He isn't good at everything, but he has his own special skill."_

_}i{_

He always works hard.

He likes playing.

And he enjoys it.

"_Everyone of them sees basketball already as a part of themselves."_

* * *

Hope you like it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	7. Furihata

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

First year. Brown eyes.

Jersey No. 12.

Pace-setting Furihata-kun.

"_Just let the clock run and then set your very own pace."_

_}i{_

Very quiet and nervous.

Substitute Point Guard.

He is very cautious and level-headed.

"_Being scared can also make you much more cautious."_

_}i{_

He seems to be good friends with Fukuda-kun.

And with Kawahara-kun.

They support us.

_"Seirin, FIGHT! Seirin, GO!"_

_}i{_

He isn't a very outstanding player.

He supports the team.

The same as me.

"_He isn't a special player, but he is making some good moves."_

_}i{_

He didn't give up.

He has fun playing.

He relies on us and supports us.

"_I have a feeling that he's very good at supporting others."_

* * *

Here is Furihata and also the end of this fic! Unless you guys can find some quotes on Fukuda or Kawahara!

Hope you liked it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	8. Riko

**I'm so sorry! I actually forgot about Riko and Kagami! I'm sorry! T^T**

* * *

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Brown hair. Scan ability.

Female Coach.

Demon Coach Riko-san.

"_She sees your data in numbers by looking at your body."_

_}i{_

She plans strategies.

She trains us.

She has faith in her players.

"_Hyuuga-kun will take care of the rest."_

_}i{_

Seirin is lucky to have such a coach.

She is our trump card working in the shadows.

I'm happy being able to meet her.

"_Uhm, excuse me? I am Kuroko."_

_}i{_

She is close to Hyuuga-senpai.

Childhood friends like them.

She doesn't like half-assed people.

_"I'm not accepting you guys unless you're seriously aiming for the top!"_

_}i{_

She supports us her own way.

Using her own words.

She made us the team we are now.

_"Let's go! The new Seirin Basketball Club!"_

* * *

Hope you liked it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	9. Kagami

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

Red hair. Red eyes.

Jersey No. 10.

My light, Kagami-kun.

_"As a shadow, I will make you, the light, No. 1 in Japan!"_

_}i{_

He is Seirin's ace.

Power Forward.

His jumping height is amazing.

_"How can someone stay in the air this long?"_

_}i{_

We are totally different.

Yet, we fit perfectly together.

I want to make him No 1.

_"It's not "want". We will become No. 1!"_

_}i{_

We stand side by side, bumping fists.

He helped me stand

Like back then with him.

"_Just think about how I felt getting ignored."_

_}i{_

He loves to play tough opponents.

Just like him back then.

Their reasons are almost the same.

_"After all, life is about challenges! Without strong opponents, living isn't fun!"_

_}i{_

They're similar. Yet, so different.

He has fun playing.

He will bring him the enjoyment of it again.

"_Kagami-kun may be the only one to bring the old him back."_

* * *

**This is the real end! -_-" I'm soo sorry for the inconvienience! *bows and says sorry like Sakurai***

Hope you liked it! PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	10. Fukuda

**Hehe :) Finally Fukuda's chance to shine! **

* * *

**Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin**

_FUKUDA_

First year. Spikey hair.

Jersey No. 12

Determined Fukuda-kun.

_"If that's the case, let me and Kawahara try!"_

A cocky smile. A clear goal.

First-year Center.

He wants to help us.

_"If you can use me, then please do so!"_

Seirin's freshman trio.

With Furihata-kun and Kawahara-kun.

They support us.

_"Seirin, FIGHT! Seirin, GO!"_

He isn't a very good.

But he wants to help.

He wants to win.

_"It's fine if you use me like Furi and have me mark Akashi, right?"_

He has fun playing.

He is always there.

He's very caring.

_"If he's really that kind of opponent, then all you senpai have to endure it till the end."_

* * *

Hope you liked it! REVIEW!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

~Shion


End file.
